


it's a terrible life (but it's better with you in it)

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I finally saw it for the first time last month when it ended, I put spn on my to-watch list in 2010, If you wanna know what kind of person I am, It wasn't until after I wrote this, M/M, episode 4.17, here's my take at least, oh well, that I realized A LOT of people have fics in the smith/wesson category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Dean Smith invites Sam Wesson back to his place for a few drinks after defeating the office ghost.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	it's a terrible life (but it's better with you in it)

"We make a good team."

Sam's smile is easy. His whole demeanor really. He strikes Dean as the type of person that people naturally like. Sunny and charismatic. 

"Yeah, we do." Dean smiles around his beer as he takes another sip.

It's strange, he thinks. Here he is knocking back bottles on his couch with a practical stranger. He can't even remember the last time he invited someone over to hang out. The one night stands didn't count. Sex wasn't exactly about getting to know the other person. In fact the less Dean knew about the women he brought home the better.

"Wouldn't it be cool to do it for real?" Sam says, almost hesitant.

"Yeah man." Dean agrees, unsure why Sam has a pause in his voice. "Sure beats paperwork I'll tell you that."

Sam sets his beer down. His gaze strays to the table. He leans further back on the couch. God he was massive, Dean thinks. Took up so much space.

"I wonder how that'd even work. What you'd do for money." Sam muses.

"Probably just keep applying for credit cards or something." Dean snorts. "Either that or go full robin hood on some rich folks whenever our stash starts getting low."

Sam laughs. The sound takes up an unexpected place in Dean's chest. It lays there firmly making a room there. Dean wants to make him laugh again.

"God wouldn't that be something?" Sam looks over at Dean with that smile on his face again. "Just two guys on a never ending road trip hunting ghosts and monsters."

"I suppose." Dean says. Suddenly wondering if Sam is still in the realm of hypotheticals or if he's being serious. When Sam continues to hold his gaze, Dean realizes that no. He's serious.

"You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why?" Dean throws up his hands. "I don't know!? Maybe because it's impractical? Because we both have jobs and lives? Because we barely know each other?"

What's scary is that Dean can actually picture it. Sitting in a car with this man and just driving. For miles and miles just them two and the open road.

"I don't even like this job!" Sam says. "And I know we only just met but I can tell you don't either!"

"Woah hey! You know _nothing_ about me!" Dean snaps. 

Sam startles. Taken back. "You're... you're right I'm sorry. I just wanted…" he trails off. "You're right."

He gets up off the couch and Dean switches into high alert. 

"I guess I just got caught up in the moment is all." Sam takes his jacket. "It's late. I think I'll call it a night."

But Dean doesn't want him to go. Sam's back is to him and Dean is suddenly _terrified_ because... because why? They'll see each other again at the office. It's fine. Except his chest is all twisted and it's not fine. 

"Sammy wait I'm sorry."

Dean gets up from the couch to head him off. Sam turns around, a small frown on his mouth.

"Sammy?"

Dean's stops. "Yeah?"

Sam hums. "Yeah no. It's Sam."

Dean gives a small lopsided grin. "Got it."

Sam nods. Then looks at him. 

Oh right. Dean had stopped him.

Why had he again?

"Listen, you don't have to go just yet. I've got chips and dip. We can snack and watch a movie or something."

Jesus he sounds desperate. Dean is not a lonely man. He's fine really. He likes living here alone. He likes the solitude. But asking Sam to stay is making him fidget like a goddamn girl in a romcom. 

Sam smiles. "Okay."

-

They watch Fast and Furious 3. A movie Dean will defend with a passion until the day he dies.

"Are you kidding? This is literally the worst one of the whole series!"

"Have you even seen the second one? Atrocious! At least Tokyo Drift has a bitchin theme song!"

They argue good-naturedly and ruin their dinner by eating three entire chip bags. 

Every time Dean looks over at Sam he can picture him in the passenger seat of his car more and more clearly. A crazy, crazy dream becoming more dangerously close to reality. People do stupid shit all the time. Throw their lives away for someone they've only just met. Going to Vegas and getting married. Running away and having a whirlwind adventure. Except that's always with couples. He and Sam aren't a couple. Dean is even gay for God's sake!

Wait was--was Sam gay?

Dean freezes. Suddenly stiff in every bone. Was that what this was about? He turns to look at Sam who's engrossed in the movie despite his vehement protests at how bad it was. Did Sam...was he attracted to him?

Dean knew he was a very attractive person. Obviously. And he'd been hit on by guys before. He always turned them down of course, but this was Sam. Dean actually liked Sam. He wanted to remain friends with him. Would Sam want to be friends even if Dean wasn't into him in the same way Sam was?

They both reach into the bowl and brush hands. Dean gasps lightly and quickly pulls away (this was NOT a romcom dammit!) Sam notices, because of course he does, and raises an eyebrow. Dean hopes to god he's not blushing. Shit. How the hell was he supposed to broach this topic without making it incredibly awkward? Now that he thought about it, wasn't Dean the one to insist Sam stay and watch a movie like some school girl? Fucking hell that's a hell of a mixed message right there. 

Fuck. No wonder Sam talked about them running away from their jobs together. God, Dean's gonna have to nip this in the bud before they go any further in this friendship. Dean doesn't want to lead the poor guy on. He seems too nice for that.

"Hey uh…" should he just come out with it? There was really no way to subtly sprinkle it in. And Dean didn't care much for subtlety anyway. "Just so you know I'm not gay."

Sam looks away from the TV to give him an odd look. He blinks. "Okay?" He says. Then he gets a little teasing glint in his eye. "Thanks for feeling secure enough to tell me. You know I'll support you no matter what." 

Dean immediately scowls. "I'm just letting you know dude!"

Sam laughs. "Okay cool. I'm pretty sure I'm not gay either."

"Okay then!"

"Okay."

Dean looks back at the screen thoroughly embarrassed. He'd misread the situation. Whatever. At least it's been established. No miscommunication. That's good. 

He reaches into the bowl for more chips and their hands brush again. Dean looks up and catches Sam shit-eating grin. Feeling his blush spread like wildfire he takes a giant scoop of chips and throws it into Sam's laughing face.

"Bitch!" Dean screeches.

"Jerk." Sam responds breathlessly. 

Dean doesn't know what's wrong with himself. He's never blushed like this because of another man before. It's fucking weird.

They get more drunk as the night continues. They put on another Fast and Furious movie and then argue about car physics. 

Sam was...he was like...Dean racks his numb brain trying to find the right metaphor. He was like apple pie. Comfortable and familiar. He was easy to joke with. Warm and friendly.

"Okay now it actually is late." Sam yawns and stretches his arms over his head. Dean pointedly does not look at his muscles.

The awful twisting in his chest is back. 

"It's fine if you wanna crash here man. We're both buzzed."

Sam hums, thinking the offer over.

"It would save me Uber fare." He muses. Dean smiles inwardly at his success.

Sam stumbles upward. Wow he was tall. How was he so tall?

"I've got some sweatpants that'll probably fit you." Though he can't say they won't come up short on the man.

"Cool. I don't need a shirt though. I like to sleep without one."

"Fair enough." Dean says.

He fishes out something for Sam to wear and starts on his bedroom routine. When he comes back out of the bathroom he sees Sam settling in on the couch. A crazy thought takes a hold of him. Before Dean can put the insane idea back where it came from, his drunken mouth decides it's a good idea to say it. 

"We can share the bed if you want."

Sam looks up at him. Dean hurriedly spills more words out. Desperately backtracking.

"I MEAN--" he squeaks loudly, then clears his throat in a manly manner. "I mean, it's a king size bed. It's legitimately fucking huge so there's literally zero chance or accidently spooning or whatever."

Nice fucking save there Dean Winchester. You're a goddamn heartthrob.

To his relief, Sam chuckles. "Actually yeah. That sounds way better than your couch. No offense."

"None taken."

Sam follows him to the bedroom and they settle into their respective sides. 

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Dean."

He goes to sleep wondering how the hell his life had gotten to the point where he was having sleepovers and going to bed with a handsome not stranger from his office.

-

Dean wakes to the smell of coffee. He groans, rolling over to look at the clock. Thank God it was the weekend so he didn't have to go in. But seriously it was still too early for a Saturday. 

Grumbling he wanders into the kitchen, squinting as the lights peirce his sensitive eyes.

"Morning." Sam greets him pleasantly. 

Dean yawns. "Morning Sammy."

Sam raises an eyebrow that Dean doesn't have the strength to analyze. Whatever had caused it though, it's quickly smoothed back down and Sam turns back to the coffeemaker. 

"I don't mean to make myself at home but I thought I'd make a cup."

"It's fine. Help yourself." Dean leans against the counter opposite of Sam. "And since you woke me up make me some pancakes while you're at it."

Sam frowns, a glare forming. Dean grins. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Fine. But only because I'm paying you back for your hospitality last night jerk."

"You're welcome bitch."

They share an easy smile before Sam goes to work on finding the pancake mix. Dean really hadn't expected Sam to make him breakfast but he wasn't about to complain. He grabs a cup of coffee and takes a small sip.

"Keep this up and I'll just have to keep you forever." He says softly into the cup. 

Apparently it was loud enough for Sam though and the man turns. Dean blinks as if to say "what?" 

Sam finds the mix and pauses. "Birthday pancake mix?"

"I like it okay? I won't be shamed in my own home!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sam laughs. 

As Sam stirs the mix into the bowl Dean watches his back muscles expand and contract. Did he work out? He had to. No one just naturally had biceps like that. 

When Sam pours the mix on to the stove pan it's then that Dean realizes he's been staring at another man's naked back for five minutes. He stomps down his initial reaction which is to _fucking blush_ why the fuck had he turned into a fucking maiden all of a sudden? What the hell was it about Sam that made Dean so goddamn soft?

"You okay?" Sam looks up from his pancakes. "You seem quiet."

Dean does <>not look at his chest. "I'm peachy. Just not talkative in the mornings."

Sam nods. "Need that first cup of joe eh?"

"Something like that."

Dean wasn't about to ask Sam to put on a shirt. In a completely roundabout way, that would somehow come out gay. Asking another man to put on more clothes because of how distracting his physical phsyique was, would come off as Gay. This was Dean's life now. He was living some weird alternative life. 

Dean grabs the dirty spatula to distract himself with sugar. Sam frowns. Without even speaking Dean knows exactly what he's going to say.

"Salmonella can suck it! I eat what I want."

Sam's frown deepens. Dean wants to poke at it. Tease the edges on his mouth.

Finally, Sam sighs very, very deeply and turns back to the pancakes. 

"Do you have any PTO saved up?" Dean asks.

"Some yeah. Why?" Sam's gaze is curious and open. 

Dean forces himself to hold it as he tentatively opens his mouth. "Just thought, I dunno, maybe we could go off for a few days. Try out this monster hunting thing. Like a temporary trial basis."

Sam's eyes widen. "You serious? You wanna do this with me?"

Did he want to fight ghosts? Did he want to track down werewolves and vampires? Kill boogiemen and who knows what else out there? Astonishingly yes. But even more than that, Dean wants to do it _with Sam_. He wants to hunt alongside Sam more than anything. 

"I do." 

Then Sam's face happily splits into the most achingly beautiful thing he's ever seen. It strikes him again, how beautiful Sam himself is. He was warm and kind and he genuinely wanted to help people. Dean liked the adrenaline rush that came with hunting that ghost but he could tell that for Sam he'd done it mostly to protect others. He was good. Too good. And too goddamn precious. 

Sam's arms are around him before he can process it and Dean is being squeezed within an inch of his life. 

"This is going to be so amazing! Oh my God when should we even start planning? Next month? I've got like two weeks saved up! Where should we even go? I'll do some research and we can just follow the signs! Maybe go to some small town where weird deaths keep happening. I'll bet there's a ton! We can--"

"Sam!"

It's Sam's turn to blush as he sets Dean back down and lets him go. "Sorry! Got carried away."

The little dash of red across his cheeks is absolutely perfect, Dean thinks. He's still holding the spatula. After Sam's bear hug some of the batter had flung off if it. There's a spot that's somehow made it onto Sam's chest. 

"You got a little," Dean gestures to his own chest. Sam looks down and sees the batter. 

"Oh right." Sam wipes it off with a thumb and sucks it into his mouth. Dean's toes go with it and curl back into his body. 

"Sorry I'm just excited." Sam rubs the back of his neck. "I can't believe we're really doing this!" 

Dean can't either. A week ago he hadn't known Sam had existed. Now he doesn't know how to go back existing without him. It was easy going to sleep next to him. Too easy. The thing is, even though his mind didn't recognize this as being familiar, his body did. It swayed into Sam's space like he was meant to occupy it. Like he and Sam were meant to share secrets and clothes. 

His fingers find Sam's chest, one step ahead of his brain. _See?_ They tell his still processing mind. _We're meant for this._

Dean breathes out and he's touching Sam's chest. Dean breathes in and he is standing in his kitchen touching another man's _chest._

He looks back as Sam. The other man looks just as surprised and confused as he feels. 

"I'm not gay." He reiterates. Just in case that wasn't clear from last night. 

"I know." Sam says. He licks his lips.

Dean's hand is still on Sam's chest. He slides it down. The shudder that wracks through Sam's body belongs in a porn video. 

"Do you uh...do you wanna," Sam trails off. He looks down at Deans mouth, then back up. 

For anyone else it would be the thing that would make Dean come to a slamming, definitive halt. But for Sam it's like he melts and Dean feels himself nodding. And then Sam is taking him by the hips and lifting him up on the countertop. _Goddamn._

Hands hot on his waist, Sam leans in and tastes him. Dean has never kissed another man before. He suspects he never will after Sam. 

Sam tastes like coffee. Dean spreads his hands over the other man's wide chest. Prodding and pinching wherever he can. Holy shit this was happening. He opens his legs more and Sam steps in-between them. Their growing erections press up against each other and both men hiss. Dean thrust up, searching for more contact. 

"Why the fuck are you so hot?" Dean growls into Sam's mouth. "Your skin," kiss, "fucking burning." Kiss. "What even are you?" He kisses again and again.

Sam merely laughs, and god what a trip getting to taste the happiness off of Sam's tongue. He reaches up and runs a hand through Sam's hair. It's long and perfect. Like he walked straight out of a Fabio book cover and into Dean's life. The man has literally swept Dean off his feet. He feels lightheaded. Were they going too fast? Maybe they should slow it down.

A hand sneaks it's way into Dean's underwear and suddenly they're not going fast enough. 

"Dammit Sammy warn a guy!"

Sam bites his lips and Dean thinks he's going to have seriously reflect on whether or not he's gay.

Needless to say the pancakes end up burning.

-

"This is a disaster!"

Zacharia holds out his hands. "How is this a disaster? You wanted them to come to the conclusion that Hunting is in their blood and that's exactly what happened!"

"Yes but I didn't intend for them to--!" Castiel can't even say it. His entire face goes red and his turns away angrily.

"It's fine." Zacharia says. "Nothing a good old mind wipe can't fix. They'll be back to normal and won't even remember the incest bit."

Castiel practically screams. Zachariah really couldn't see what the problem was. Like he said, they wouldn't even remember it.

"Because this was all my idea!" Castiel was breathing way too heavily. Like an incoming panic attack. "It's my fault that this happened!" 

"Well how could you know they'd act on the sexual tension between them without the barrier of being brothers keeping them back?"

"What??" Castiel's head snaps to attention.

Oh that's right Castiel was the oblivious one in the garrison. Of course he hadn't picked up on the undertones of erotic tension in Winchester brothers relationship. 

"Look, it's not your fault. Just don't say anything after I mind wipe them and it'll be like it never even happened! Problem solved!"

"But I'll know!" Castiel whispers with guilt. 

Zachariah shakes his head. See if he ever tried to do Castiel a favor ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's legitimately, hilariously horrible that I genuinely love Destiel and yet all the interesting, well-written fics are about INCEST. 
> 
> WHY UNIVERSE??? WHY
> 
> I have been searching for Destiel fics to read and so far they are overwhelming underwhelming. For every one I find that peaks my interest there are ten Wincest ones. 
> 
> I fucking give up.


End file.
